


Not now. Not yet.

by golden_eyes13



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: BillDip, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, light nsfw, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_eyes13/pseuds/golden_eyes13
Summary: Starting a family... probably soon.





	Not now. Not yet.

“Bill don’t cum inside me. I’m not on birth control.” 

Honestly, he couldn’t believe it either. How did Bill convince him to have sex in his office? The problem was that it doesn’t take Bill long to convince him. Now he’s bend over on Bill’s African Blackwood desk getting it from behind.

He’s been married to Bill for two years now but dated for five and just recently started talking about extending their family.

Bill had said from the start that having children wasn’t something he would demand from Dipper. Bill wasn’t a big fan of them. He would interact with children and be very good around them but it didn’t spark anything in him. “I’m not that of an asshole.” He would tell Dipper. 

Dipper was the same. He thought kids were cute and he loved the burst of imagination that would come from them. Kids were walking stand up comedians too. This one time, during the big dinner parties Bill had for his company, one of his good friends and client told them an embarrassing story about his son, three-year-old at the time. 

"I was waiting in Accident & Emergency with my three-year-old son after he swallowed a thumbtack. I needed to pee and had to take him with me into the small toilet beside the waiting room. I'm mid-stream and he shouts out in his best voice, 'Dad, your willy is SOOOOOO big.' Everyone in the packed waiting room heard him and the rest of the wait was pretty awkward. I nearly died of embarrassment."

They both laughed so hard, Bill started to tear up a bit. The boy was seven now and Bill has a special place for him in his heart. 

Back to the serious matters. He had stopped taking birth control because it was now or never but now he's doubting himself. He had too many what-ifs going around his head and his anxiety was slowly rising.

“Dipper you’re fucken kidding me.”

Bill turned Dipper over so they could face each other. Started going in and out of him slowly.  
“Bill I said not to cum inside me not to slow down the pace.” he groaned. 

Dipper was always something pretty to look at. He was pretty when he cried and when he giggled you couldn't help but giggle too. He had looks and brain. He had a heart big enough to love anyone or anything that crossed his path. Bill couldn't believe the way Dipper would doubt himself when thinking of himself as a parent. Dipper would be an amazing parent. 

Not now. Not yet. Dipper is only twenty-two. He would wait until Dipper felt ready. 

“Mason, you really know how to kill a boner.” 

Dipper pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet but interrupted by Dipper’s own laughter.


End file.
